book of one shot
by mikashikiariarika
Summary: ok to the point aku payah dalam summary dan terima request inggris maupun indonesia tq
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini adalah hari yang biasa bagi Lucy heartfillia bangun pagi- sarapan – siap-siap – pergi ke sekolah – dibully – dan pulang ke "rumah" walaupun begitu ia terkadang berharap apakah bisa hari yang sama bisa dijadikan berbeda? Walaupun dibully setiap hari dia merasa marah dan sedih dia hanya melepaskannya dengan membuat cerita di fanfiction melihat sebagaimana banyak orang yang akan me-riview cerita yang ia buat begitu pun sebaliknya tetapi yang tidak tahu bahwa besok akan sedikit lebih berbeda dari yang lain…

Time Skip keesokan harinya~~~

Lucy p.o.v

Aku bangun dengan malas sambil melihat jam wekerku walaupun masih jam 5 pagi tetap aku harus bangun supaya bisa sekolah tepat waktu seperti biasa aku membuat sarapan ,mandi, siap-siap dan berangkat…. jarak dari "rumah" ke sekolah sekitar 5 km tetapi begitulah kalau "rumah"mu agak jauh dari sekolah dan harus jalan kaki menuju situ, aku malas Karena selalu setiap sampai sekolah pasti awalannya dibully oleh anak-anak popular seperti diejek, sengaja dijatuhkan bahkan menumpahkan soda ke kepalamu, rambut dijambak, di gossip (A/N : wow aku kejam banget sama lucy…) tetapi ya… mau bagaimana lagi kalau ingin nilai bagus harus hadir dan belajar..

Bukan p.o.v siapapun

Setelah agak lama Lucy sampai ke sekolah, masuk lewat pintu depan dan duduk di kelasnya sampai menunggu pelajaran dimulai, pelajaran pertama adalah matematika salah satu pelajaran yang bosan dan guru yang paling galak sedunia bernama laxus- sensei (A/N: vey inget guru matematika kita kan ;) ) kalau sekali anda tidak mengerjakan tugas/ pr ia akan membanting meja dengan tangannya atau bisa saja melempar penghapus kearah murid tersebut, tetapi anehnya hari ini ia terlihat senang bahkan tak ada membanting apapun! Setidaknya tidak seburuk saat istirahat…

"HEI ANAK CENGENG!" kata seorang pembully (A/n: aku tulis itu karena kalau erza, levi dan juvia kayaknya tidak cocok :3, kayaknya banyak amat author note deh well kembali ke laptop…)

"a..ada apa?" jawab Lucy ketakutan

"kemarikan bekalmu! " jawab pembully itu dengan suara sadis

"te..tetapi ini satu- satunya yang kubawa.."

"APA KAU MENENTANGKU ANAK CENGENG?" jawab ia sambil menjambak rambutnya , Lucy bersiap-siap untuk menagis sampai….

"Hei…" terdengar suara seseorang di belakang pembully itu dengan cepat pembully itu membalikan badannya hanya melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut pink dengan rambutnya agak keatas membentuk seperti tanduk?

"APA MAUMU KEPALA PINK?!"

" pertama namaku adalah Natsu dan kedua tolong lepaskan rambut perempuan yang baik hati itu" jawab Natsu dengan suara menantang

Lalu bully tersebut melepas rambut Lucy dan meluncurkan tinju menuju Natsu tetapi ia berhasil menghindarinya, ia langsung meninju bagian perut si bully dan ia pun meringis kesakitan

"ayo semua kita tinggalkan mereka aku sudah muak"

Lucy masih duduk disitu shock dengan kejadian tersebut sampai suara seseorang membuat ia tersadar kembali

"hei.. kau taka pa-apa?"

"emm…. Iya aku tidak apa-apa"

"hei siapa namamu?"

"namaku Lucy Heartfillia senang bertemu denganmu" jawab Lucy berjabat tangan dengan Natsu

" apa ia sering membullymu setiap hari?"

"iya aku memang sudah terbiasa, tapi.. terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku"

Tanpa disadari Natsu memeluk Lucy sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut sambil berkata

"mulai sekarang jangan menghadapi hal tersebut sendirian karena aku akan berada di sisimu mulai sekarang"

The end

A/N : jd gimana? Pendek? Iya sih karena memang aku baru disini tp setidaknya aku berhasil membuat cerita ini jd tolong review dengan memencet tombol tulisan Riview dibawahnya thank you so much *terbang dengan sayap*

 _ **Jika aku akan jatuh dari jurang maukah engkau menangkapku?**_

 _ **-author-**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pada suatu pagi hari yang cerah banyak bunga bermekaran sudah tidak ada salju yang menutupi, awalnya angin dingin yang membekukan berubah menjadi angin segar yang menunjukan betapa baiknya hari ini,bahkan tidak ada satupun awan yang menurunkan salju sekarang hanya ada sang mentari menerangi langit biru cerah yap… hari ini adalah hari pertama musim semi dimana sekolah sudah dimulai lagi setelah libur panjang selama beberapa bulan dan orang-orang melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing terutama terlihat beberapa siswa atau siswi yang berjalan menaiki jalan setapak untuk mencapai sekolah mereka

"Ohayo Natsu!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut pirang dikuncir dua memakai seragam lengan pendek dan rok kotak-kotak sambil menghampiri temannya

"Ohayo Lucy…" Jawab lelaki itu dengan lemas

"Oi… kenapa kamu lemas? Apa kamu tidak sarapan pagi ini?"

"Bukan.. aku lemas karena hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah padahal masih mau libur…."

"sudahlah.. jangan cengeng lagipula kita sudah libur cukup lama kok."

"Kurang banyak waktu yang diperlukan.."

Lucy hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat sifat temannya itu tetapi mau bagaimana memang seperti itulah sifatnya belum beberapa lama datanglah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam memakai baju lengan panjang dan celana kotak-kotak merah

"Ohayo.. Natsu, Lucy.." jawab ia sambil menatap kedua temannya tersebut

"Ohayo.." jawab mereka berdua serempak

"boleh ikutan?" Tanya ia

"Ini udah ikutan gimana sih…" jawab Natsu dengan nada menyebalkan

"Oi begimanapun juga boleh kan Tanya.."

"Iya…iya terserah"

"Jadi Gray kamu akan mengikuti klub magis es lagi?" Tanya Lucy dengan penasaran

"yaa… aku akan meneruskannya lagipula sudah terlanjur"

"Kalau aku akan ikut magis kunci lagi, mungkin Natsu akan tetap di magis api benarkan Natsu?"

"hm…" jawab ia dengan nada bosan sekarang

Mereka bertiga tetap berjalan sambil mengobrol, sesampai di gerbang sekolah mereka berpisah untuk pergi ke kelas masing-masing karena masih pagi, Lucy menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke kelas sebelah untuk melihat teman kedua teman terbaiknya yaitu Erza dan Levy

"Ohayo Levy-chan, Erza-san…"

"ohayo Lucy-chan.." jawab Levy

"Ohayo" jawab Erza

Lucy pun mengambil kursi yang dekat dengan ia dan mulai berbincang dengan mereka berdua tak terasa bel sudah berbunyi, Lucy kembali ke kelasnya sementara Erza duduk di ujung ruangan dan Levy di depan Erza pelajaran pun dimulai, pelajaran pertama adalah matematika gurunya adalah Laxus-sensei (A/N : setiap inget pelajaran matematika jadi inget laxus teru (_)

"selamat pagi semua hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru tolong kalian terima dengan baik-baik, silahkan masuk"

Jellal p.o.v

"silahkan masuk"

Setelah mendengar itu, aku langsung masuk dan berjalan lurus hingga mencapai diantara kedua papan tulis aku langsung berkata

"ohayo, nama saya Jellal Fernandes senang bertemu dengan kalian.." aku menunduk sebentar dan mulai melihat sekeliling kelas mataku langsung tertuju seorang perempuan duduk sendirian di ujung kelas dengan rambut merah sekitar sepinggang juga menatap kearah jendela , aku langsung merasa pipiku memerah TUNGGU! Kenapa aku bisa begini?! Padahal aku baru melihat ia sekarang…. Kenapa jantungku juga berdebar sedikit ya? Bisakah? Ahh tidak bisa jellal.. kamu harus fokusss…FOKUSS….

Erza p.o.v

"Jellal silahkan duduk di sebelah Erza" Laxus-sensei berkata, sementara aku masih memandang jendela lelaki itu berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk

"baik semua sekarang kita akan belajar tentang volume tabung.." jawab laxus-sensei sambil menulis di papan tulis, sebentar aku melirik ke arah kananku melihat ia sedang menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas setelah selesai dia menyerahkan kertas itu kepadaku, kertas itu bertuliskan:

" _ **Hai**_ "

Lalu secara diam-diam aku mengambil sebuah pensil dan menulis balik

" _ **Hai nama panjangku Erza scarlet, bagaimana kabarmu?"**_

Aku langsung memberikan kertas itu kembali lalu ia menulis lagi

" _ **Kabarku baik, apakah kamu tahu dimana aku akan menemukan klubsihir langit?"**_

" _ **iya aku tahu, aku bisa menunjukan tempatnya jika kau mau"**_

" _ **Boleh-boleh saja…. Lagipula istirahat ke satu sekitar berapa lama?"**_

" _ **sekitar 15 menit mungkin, baiklah temui aku di depan kelas nanti yaa"**_

" _ **Ok thanks ;)"**_

"Jellal fernandes….!" panggil Laxus sensei dengan nada seram, langsung ia menyembunyikan kertas tersebut di dalam tasnya

"uhh…uhh i..iya sensei?"jawab ia dengan tergagap walaupun agak lucu sih hehe

" Coba jawab pertanyaan ini!"

Ia berdiri dan maju ke depan mengambil spidol , menulis rumus dan jawaban dari soal tersebut setelah selesai, sensei memeriksanya dan hanya mengagguk sambil tersenyum, murid-murid yang didepanku langsung berbisik-bisik, seperti bagaimana ia bisa membuat sensei tersenyum atau kok dia bisa mengerti rumus itu… aku hanya mengeluarkan napas panjang dengan semua murid, di kelas ini memang agak membuat sebal sedikit, setelah berdiskusi dengan sensei ia kembali duduk di sebelahku, setelah aku memperhatikan lebih jelas ternyata dia cukup tampan dengan rambut birunya… senyum yang menghangatkan hati TUNGGU! Kenapa aku jadi berpikir seperti itu?! Bisakah? Ahh tidak bisa Erza kamu harus FOKUS! Jangan biarkan seorang lelaki membuatmu terahlikan!

~~~Time skip saat istirahat~~~

Jellal p.o.v

Aku menunggu dengan sabar untuk ia keluar, setelah beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya ia keluar juga lalu aku langsung berjalan dengan ia disebelah kiriku dan aku dikanannya, berjalan seperti itu membuat pipiku pink sedikit untung ia tidak melihatnya kalau tidak pasti memalukan sekali…

"Um… hey Jellal.."

"huh? Ohh iya ada apa?"

"um.. aku memanggil namamu sekitar 10x apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Mukaku langsung memerah, aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku dari wajahnya

"Uh.. tidak ada apa-apa"

"huh.. oke"

Setelah beberapa lama kami berdua sampai di depan pintu klubnya dan aku pun masuk sambil memikirkan kejadian yang baru terjadi mungkinkah ini cinta pandangan pertama? Ahh tidak mungkin… lagipula siapa yang akan menyukai laki-laki seperti diriku? Sedikit tomboy.. ceroboh, terkadang malu, bahkan sedikit penaku Setidaknya aku masih bisa berteman dengannya…

~~~Time skip hari kelulusan~~~

Jellal p.o.v

Akhirnya setelah beberapa bulan sekolah kita semua lulus! Aku sangat senang sekali… dan juga perasaanku kepada Erza sudah apa ungkapannya head over heels tetapi aku selalu berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan menerima perasaanku tapi hari ini adalah hari terakhir dan aku akan mencoba mengakui perasaanku kepadanya daripada tidak sama sekali

Erza p.o.v

Aku tidak percaya! Setelah banyaknya perjuangan akhirnya kita semua lulus! Tetapi perasaanku kepada Jellal sudah tidak tertahankan seperti mau meledak tetapi aku selalu berpikir bahwa kita hanya berteman tidak lebih dari itu coba kalau dia tahu…

Normal p.o.v

Jellal pun mengumpulkan keberaniannya mendekati Erza dan berkata

"Hey Erza aku mau mengatakan sesuatu…"

"Iya ada apa?" jawab Erza dengan senyum termanis yang pernah jellal lihat hal ini membuat ia memerah sedikit dan melanjutkan perkataanya

"Uhh…uhh a..aku…akumenyukaimusejakpertamakaliakumelihatmudanakumengertijikakautidakmenerimanyatetapisetidaknyakauperlutahutentangini!"Jawab Jellal dengan cepat

Erza memproses perkataanya dengan perlahan dan ia pun memerah dan berkata

"se..sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu Jellal.."

Jellal mengeluarkan senyum yang lega sambil bertanya

"Jadi… maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Iya..Tentu saja!" jawab Erza sambil memeluk jellal dengan erat dan Jellal memeluk ia kembali dan semua pun menjadi bahagia..

THE END

A/N: huaaaa ini panjang sekali atau aku berpikir seperti itu.. 0-0 maaf yaaa aku membuat Erza dan Jellal OOC(Mungkin karena aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana lagi…) so ini dia syn ceritanya maaf ya ada grammar mistake dan juga hal-hal aneh disini tapi setidaknya aku menyelesaikannya jadi aku masih bisa menerima request dan juga mencoba agar bisa up-to date cepat bye2


End file.
